


[ND]The Favour of You

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 打工崽×明星蛋。有一点VD背景要素。想起来就日更。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

安静的房间 被一阵凌乱的铃声吵醒。

尼禄抬头，时针才指着9点过去一点，还远不到但丁起床的时候 ， 但是他已经听到了但丁 起床 的声音 。 很快，他就看到了他从楼梯上走下来，脸上 带着被吵醒的 困扰 ，声音还泛着 睡 意。

“——滴。喂？莫里森？哈……唔……你怎么那么早就打过来了？”

尼禄不慌不忙地把刚刚削好皮的土豆切成一个个小块，旁边煮着的番茄汤汩汩作响，他顺手调至小火，用长勺顺时针搅拌了几下，顺便将已经掰碎的洋蓟放进去。

他抬起眼，毫不意外地看见但丁 披 着红色珊瑚绒的睡衣 —— 之前超市打折时买的。他 睡意惺忪， 歪着头 用脖子夹住电话，手忙脚乱地套上裤子。他 连跳带走地下楼梯时正巧 看见了在厨房里 忙碌着的 尼禄，对他打了个招呼 。 刚刚 与自己的裤子搏斗完， 忘了穿上袜子，就 光着脚 踩在地毯上， 径直走向了客厅，把电话插进了座机，整个人窝进了沙发里。

于是莫里森的声音 就回荡 在 了 客厅里 。

“你考虑得怎么样了？这个广告真的不错——听着，我 费了老大的劲 才跟他们谈 了个不错的 报酬，PR 那边 也说这是个 好 机会，正好借着合作再宣传一下你的新片子……”

“莫里森。”

“什么？”

“我是个电影演员。”

“全世界都知道你是个演员 ， 我的大明星 。”

但丁被莫里森的话逗笑了，却还是坚持说道： “所以我只需要演好电影就行了，老朋友，虽然谢谢你，但是还是算了。”

“等——等一下，你真的不考虑一下吗？其实他们的要求不高，你就去对着镜头摆几个姿势而已，这个你太擅长了…… 而且，而且！别挂电话！你总归是需要钱的。 ”

没错，但丁的片酬通常会分成三个部分。一半先交给私人医院，剩下的再分出三分之二交给福利机构，最后才是他们的生活费。

尼禄掀开盖子，热气和蔬菜的香味同时冒了上来，他关掉火，又往汤里放了些香草。另外将已经解冻的牛肉切块焯水，又捞起冷却。接着，往平底锅里放了半块黄油，看着 它 慢慢地融化。 接着把牛肉放在黄油上，煎得滋滋作响。

客厅里的谈话还在继续，基本上是莫里森的游说，以及但丁时不时的回应，他并 不是 在敷衍他的合作人，只是在听他分析， 提出解释并 逐一拒绝。

当他回过头的时候，正好对上了尼禄的视线 。 他对着年轻人 弯了弯眼角 ，差点让尼禄没拿稳菜刀。

“ 好吧，这是你逼我的，来猜猜看，这个牌子新的设计总监是谁—— ”

但丁是个 著名影星 ， 通俗来讲 ， 就 是个 闪闪发光的 大明星。除此以外， 这个人 还是他 法律意义上 的监护人 。

他在九岁 时 被但丁收养。

如果让尼禄来说，跟一个明星住在一起，有没有什么特别的，其实尼禄自己也答不上来。 九 岁之前，他和很多 无家可归的小朋友们 一起住在福图纳的福利院里，他 虽然 是个孤儿 ， 却并不认为自己没有家人 。

可 尼禄觉得自己忘不了那天，那是一个平静无奇的下午。

福利院偶尔会接受各界社会人士的资助，不管这些资助是出于善意，还是表演的目的 ， 福利院确确实实地得到了好处 。 所以作为受到恩惠的孩子，他们也总是会被叫去配合大人们的 表演 工作。而尼禄 —— 来自周围老师们的夸奖和些许偏心 ， 作为孩子们中样貌最出挑的那个 —— 总是能被选为孩子们的代表，来给捐助者献上一些由他们亲手制作的 小 礼物。 哪怕 他知道，出了福利院的 这扇 大门，这些粗糙的手工礼物唯一的去处就是垃圾桶。但是他不在乎，反正他的任务完成 就好 ，鲜花、 笑容 和镁光灯都不属于他。

所以尼禄已经等在了台下，一手抱着花，另一只手拿着包上缎带的 签名 贺卡。 主持人像是看到了偶像的粉丝，还在喋喋不休地想让今天的嘉宾多聊几句。 他等得 实在是 有些无聊，却还是 强 打起了精神。

主要是 ，他今天有个特别 重要 的任务——妮可要他去拿但丁的签名。

“拜托！拜托！你一定要帮我！”

“但丁是谁？”尼禄问道。

“但丁就是那个……那个！”妮可比了个姿势，“‘人为了活下去，什么都做得出来。*’你记得的吧？！我们上次一起看的那部电影的男主角。”（*《逃离克隆岛》）

“哦……”尼禄记了起来 似乎是有这么回事。 福利院在周末的时候会给他们放几部 比较受欢迎的 电影，而前阵子 广受好评的 就是那部 《 逃离马列特 》 。他试着 在脑力里搜索了一把 ，发现自己因为睡着而错过了整部电影，他只好 无奈地 问道，“ 呃…… 他长什么样？”

“银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，看起来最英俊的那个。”

尼禄的脑子里闪过一个形象，可是立刻就被妮可晃着他手臂的动作给摇没了，于是在接下来三周 下午茶的 巧克力报酬下，他答应了好朋友的请求，愿意 替 她 去要 一个签名。

他 衷心 希望这个大明星别像之前的那些人那样傲慢，他 好顺利完成 自己的任务， 在不暴露自己喜欢巧克力的弱点下， 得到好朋友的甜食。

掌声拉回了心不在焉的尼禄，主持人 终于接近词穷，再也想不出客套话，总算是 说完了。他挺 直了 后背，跟其他需要上去献礼的小朋友们站在了一起 ， 列队整齐， 慢慢地走到台上。

他抱着花，走到了一个 高大的 男人面前，勉强抬起头，就听见一个平静的声音问道：“你叫什么名字？”

过于 强烈的镁光灯让尼禄晃了晃神，男人的轮廓 先 出现在他的视线里，他 眼里尽是 散着光的银发，接着对上了他 璀璨 的蓝眼睛。

哇哦，他在心中叫了一声，妮可至少说对了，他真的非常 非常 英俊，比他之前见过的所有明星都要好看。

他并没有 责怪 尼禄忽略了他的问题，而是接过了花 ， 捧在手上 。他对着尼禄说了声谢谢，手掌揉了揉相同发色的头发。

尼禄想要拍开他的手，他不喜欢别人碰他的脑袋，可是这是在台上，他不想让自己的行为 对 福利院 造成不好的影响。 就在他 正 纠结的时候，但丁的手掌就 离开 了。他却不由得 因为掌温的离开而 感到了失落，还是乖乖地将另一只手上的贺卡递给了但丁。

他听见但丁又说了一声谢谢，他看起来挺好说话的，虽然尼禄也不知道为什么，但从小在孤儿院长大的孩子就是有这样的一种直觉——谁会比较好相处，于是他壮着胆子，问了一句：“我能要个签名吗？”

但丁看起来倒有了几分意外，但是却并没有生气，反而问道：“签在哪里？”

尼禄从口袋里掏出了一张纸，还有一支笔。“这里。”

但丁没有拒绝他， 熟练 地写下了自己的名字后，将纸笔还给了他。主持人此时已经准备谢幕，他们今天的活动就要结束了。

主持人站在了但丁的身旁，问他今晚的感受如何。

“非常好，也许还有意外之喜。”

尼禄收好了签名，与自己的伙伴们集合，往台下走。尼禄故意走在最后，就在即将要下台的时候，他还是不由自主地回头看了一眼，他发现但丁也在看着他。白色的灯 光 照在他的身上，他对着尼禄微微地笑了，柔和又亲切。尼禄突然鼻子一酸，加快几步，离开了舞台。

直到睡觉前，他都神色恹恹，反而是得到了偶像签名的妮可显得格外地兴奋。她不停地在问，但丁是不是 真的 有电影里的那么好看。

尼禄不想再听她反复念叨，只好把自己蒙在被子里，捂住耳朵。心里却在反驳，他比电影里的还要好看一点。

第二天起床的时候，尼禄都还是无精打采的，他虽然还年幼，却也知道这种情绪是失落。可是他并没有任何理由感到失落，他们之间没有任何关系，仅仅是陌生人而已。他对自己感到好笑，又难过于自己居然会产生那种毫无理由的期待。他对着镜子拍了拍脸，告诫自己要打起精神。

可是老师却将他叫到了办公室。

尼禄有些忐忑，不知道是自己干的哪件坏事被发现了，他推开门，老师欲言又止的眼神让他心跳一顿，开始考虑是不是先挑些不那么严重的来讲。

“尼禄。”

“呃！对不起！我不该把鲍勃的颜料换成胶水！”

老师一愣，继而从旁边传来了一声轻笑，接着又收住了声音。

盯着自己的脚尖等着老师的训诫的尼禄觉得有些熟悉，他转过头，睁大了眼睛。接下来发生的一切就好像在梦里。

昨晚才见了一次面的男人决定要收养他。

手续办得很快，但丁拿着申请单陪着尼禄走出办公室的时候，尼禄还没有回过神。

他呆呆地看着但丁在他面前蹲下身，眼神清澈地看着他。

“很意外吗？尼禄？我刚刚问了老师，你叫这个名字吧，尼禄。”

尼禄木然地点点头。

接着又听他说道，“我是但丁，作为你的监护人从今天开始一直到你十八岁。”

尼禄又顺着他的话点了点头。

但丁好笑地看着他，又忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋，孩子的头发细软，手感很好，他说：“我有很多话想对你说，不过一切都得慢慢来。我现在独自一人，你也是独自一人，我们可以从今天开始学着怎么成为家人……”

“家人？”尼禄的眼角慢慢地亮了起来。

“是的，”男人看起来有些不知所措，“我之前都做得很糟糕，不过总算还好，我还有机会……你愿意吗？给我一个机会……”

尼禄看着他，觉得自己还在梦里，他挣开了但丁的手，又用力拍了拍自己的脸，确认自己没有做梦，喜悦才一点点地冒上来。他感到窒息，快乐几乎要将他淹没，他才从喉咙里挤出了一声，“嗯！”


	2. Chapter 2

对但丁的滤镜碎得有多快，取决于离他有多近。

尼禄是所有人中离但丁最近的那个，他却比谁都更早地懂得了这个道理。实在是连他也没想到自己的滤镜能碎得这么快。

从小到大，每个认识他的人 在 知道但丁是他的监护人后， 都会表现出一副震惊的神情，接着感慨原来你就是“那个孩子”。

再接着，每个人，是每个人 都会问他一个问题 ， 类似于 “跟大明星一起生活的感觉怎么样？”而妮可更是每逢必问， 几乎成为了他们见面时的问候。还能比对着每次的回答，来远距离感受她的偶像近期的生活状态。如果尼禄保持沉默，那就是不错；如果尼禄大吐苦水，那就是非常不错。到后来， 问得 尼禄 都甚至 在很长的一段时间里，都 觉得但丁 不是一个普通的、职业有些特别的人类男性 ， 而他却 不得不跟这只世界顶级 珍惜 动物 世界、文化保护生物 在一起 生活 ，作为 普通人类 对照 组的 观察对象。

话又说回来， 一开始，面对这些问题 时 ，他还是 能逐一 认真回答 的。

“感觉和其他人没有什么区别。”“我们的生活很普通。”“但丁比较喜欢甜食和披萨。”诸如此类的。

可是随着年岁渐长，他也逐渐融入了但丁的生活习惯 ， 并且掌握主动权后 。他站在 自己 的角度上 再回过头来看 这些问题，发现 除了关心他的朋友们是真的在意他的生活好不好以外。更多 人喜欢这么问，并不是有多关心他们的生活，而是想从他的答案中窥探但丁的隐私。于是他开始 理解了为什么但丁的朋友那么少，来来去去就那几位。因为他自己也 变得敷衍 了起来 ，又更加谨慎。 当然， 在真正的朋友和亲人面前， 他还是会时常抱怨 。

“别以为我没看见你的白眼，妮可！”

妮可 却反驳道 ：“你真的觉得你在抱怨吗？拜托，炫耀也 请 适可而止！这是多少人梦寐以求的事情。” 一副我行我也上的架势。 这些年过去了，妮可对偶像的滤镜不仅没有碎，反而因为但丁越发精湛的演技而变本加厉。她不仅是个颜粉，最近还有往事业粉发展的倾向。

尼禄在心里吐槽，粉丝果然应该远离偶像的生活。

妮可表示作为但丁的铁粉，她不仅 在手机里下载了所有新电影的预告片，并且打开烂番茄，对着尼禄念起了好几条好评到夸张的影评。

“ 难道，这些都是你的小号？ ”

“怎么可能？！你滚吧，看不起我？我会留下这种破绽让你发现吗？”

你放屁。尼禄那时候还没学会收放自如地说脏话 跟妮可损友互喷 。但丁不喜欢说脏话， 连 尼禄自己都承认，他的行为习惯总是不由自主地去学习模仿他的监护人。 多年来的习惯使得 他快速 扫 了眼周围，确认没有人注意到他们，才低声说道：“他 经常 连面都 煮不好 ！”

他们已经上了 高中 ，妮可已经放下了手机，正努力捣鼓着薯条，试图给每一 根 都均匀地涂上番茄酱 。“ 太好了，这都让你发现了。 ” 她眼皮都不抬， 声音平稳， 漫不经心地为自己的偶像辩解道：“你有没有意识到他是个大明星， 招招 手就有那么多人讨好他，他为什么要给自己做饭？是外面的饭店不好吃吗？”

但是他真的很喜欢吃外卖，尤其是披萨。 尼禄的脸色有些 微妙 的变化。他很想解释， 又不知从何下口， 但丁不是这样的， 但他的确很矛盾 。

但丁比他想象中的要恋家。除了必须 进组拍戏 的时候，但丁大部分的时间都住在他们的房子里 。 家似乎是一个与世隔绝的空间，使得他 看起来像是一只需要被 定时 投喂的家猫。这样的但丁，跟尼禄在其他地方看到的都不一样。他也会看杂志、看电视 节目，甚至还有八卦小报，搜集所有与但丁有关的新闻和消息。 每 当 但丁有新的电影，他都会买首场电影票 ， 有时还会被但丁邀请一起观看首映礼 。 他会在但丁致辞后陪着他坐在最后一排，在电影结束其他人散场前离开。 出现在荧幕里的但丁跟咕哝着对他说想吃披萨的男人简直判若两人。他不会端着冷漠疏离的笑容，也不会在影片里或深沉或激烈的情绪。但丁在生活中的样子，是平静 的 ，甚至还有些懒， 像是缓缓流动的河水，是时间的味道。

他最喜欢窝在沙发里， 任由阳光从玻璃照进来，慵懒地晒着太阳， 问尼禄可不可以吃冷饮 。 他说自己最近没有片约了，言下之意就是不需要保持身材。

十次里有九次，尼禄会拒绝他，剩下一次 耐不住但丁的要求 陪他一起吃。

他的监护人会挖走草莓雪糕里的果肉，把杯筒里剩下的巧克力扔还给他。

他想起但丁牵着他的手走出福利院的那天。

但丁因为工作的特殊，再加上并没有结婚，所以多了几道 格外 复杂的领养手续 。 从他做出了这个决定起， 前前后后大概办了有一个多月。尼禄没有抱怨，他表现得很配合，尤其是在跟但丁进行第二次心理评估的时候。 他和但丁面对面坐着，心理医生要给但丁做一项是否有恋童倾向的测试。

他知道这是出于一种保护，可是 在测试结束后， 他依旧鼓着脸， 对即将收养他的人 问道：“是不是很麻烦？”

“嗯？不。你不能这么想。”但丁格外喜欢揉他的脑袋，可是 几次手续下来， 他们已经混熟了，所以尼禄躲开了他的手。但丁松了松手指，遗憾地看了他一眼。“已经订好了时间，我明天来接你，你有什么要收拾的吗？”

尼禄想了 下 ， 故意 一板一眼地回答：“我的行李不多，老师已经帮我整理好了。”

“嗯，嗯。”但丁很认真地表示自己在听。

“我今晚要跟妮可道别，还要跟姬莉叶道别，然后再给克雷多打个电话。”

但丁挑眉：“就这样？”

年幼的尼禄却奇怪地看了他一眼，说道：“还有别的吗？”

但丁失笑。“好的，好的。”他 弯下腰，顺势 改成拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，对他说道：“我明天上午来接你，我们一起去新房子。”

但丁说是新房子，就真的是新房子。尼禄抱着自己的书包走进门的时候，满地都是还 没 拆封的箱子，有些甚至比他的人还要高 ， 从他的视线一直铺到往二楼的楼梯口。

他呆呆地看着但丁，希望能得到一个 合理 解释。

“这是我新买的房子，哈哈，别这样看我，从前我可没想过要在哪里定居下来。我 是 住哪里都行，不过你总不能陪着我一起住酒店。”

尼禄腹诽 ： 他们到底是怎么能够同意你的领养申请的！你不会被审查吗！

可是但丁并没有听见他的心声，而是走到客厅，兴致勃勃地拆起了箱子。他告诉 小心进门不要踩到东西的 尼禄，其实自己也没有什么行李，这些都是知道要跟他一起住了之后现买的。

他拆了 只 箱子，尼禄凑近一看，全是各种各样用纸包裹着的玻璃杯。

但丁随手抽了一只，扯开包装纸， 塞进尼禄的手里，问道 ：“是不是很漂亮？”

尼禄点点头，接着但丁又拆了个纸箱，里面是各种木质动物摆件。“我看到的时候就想你大概会喜欢这些，用来装饰你的房间——”但丁的手上拿了只黑棕色的小马驹，木纹被打磨得细腻光滑，形态栩栩如生。

堆着的东西实在是太多了，尼禄也不得不帮着但丁一起拆他买来的东西，他们像是 事后补全 了 九个 圣诞节的礼物。

“这是什么？”尼禄晃了晃纸盒，感觉有些轻。

“哦，这个啊， 也 是行李，就 让搬家公司一起 顺便带过来了。”但丁用余光看了一眼，头也没抬，依旧摆弄着手里的木质支架。

尼禄拆了出来，那是一叠贺卡，摆在最上面的正是那天他亲手送给但丁的那张。

原来还是有人会将他们的心意好好收着。他觉得自己的眼眶发胀，只好咬住嘴唇。才没有在自己新上任的监护人面前出丑。

他们收拾了一个下午，最后一大一小都瘫坐在新买的地毯上，动都不想动。

最后是尼禄问出了一个被他们忽视的关键问题。

“没有吃的吗？”

“什么？”但丁 也 坐了起来。他终于发现哪里出了问题，他 对上 尼禄询问的眼睛，只好抱歉地说道：“对不起我忘了，我之前都是叫外卖的。你想吃什么？披萨可以吗？我记得他们给了我一叠外卖纸，被我放在哪儿了……”他站起来，开始四处翻找。

尼禄重新躺了回去，他睁着眼睛看着雪白的天花板，心 道 ，今天大概是新的开始，从一顿外卖披萨开始 ， 不好不坏 。

可是他没想到，这个披萨一吃就是三天 ， 吃得尼禄舌头都麻了 。

后来尼禄才知道，每次但丁在采访里被问到：”你最爱的食物是什么？“，他一定会回答：”披萨。“可是他现在一闻到披萨的味道就难受，他不想吃油腻的外卖了，却不知道该如何委婉地提出拒绝。

直到有个男人上门拯救了他。

“但丁——但丁！天哪！我们半年没见，你居然多了个儿子！”莫里森脱下了帽子，震惊地看着他们，嘴里喋喋不休：“这件事要是被狗仔们知道， 恐怕 一整年的头条都下不来！”


	3. Chapter 3

莫里森，用他自己的话来讲，不用与其他的明星经纪人，他更愿意称自己是但丁的“合伙人”。

之后更是在很长的一段时间里，他都是尼禄和但丁的常客。

尼禄同他第一次见面的时候，莫里森站在他们好不容易打扫完的房子里，像是个毫无拘束的老朋友，他 大步 走到但丁面前，拍了下他的肩膀，问道：“你觉得这房子怎么样？”

“好极了！”但丁挑眉，发自内心地称赞道 ，“ 多亏了你，莫里森。 ”

接着， 莫里森滔滔不绝地介绍自己为了帮他找这个房子花了多少心思，言语间颇有几分自得。但丁并没有打断他，而是听着他的话，时不时地点头。莫里森话风一转，感慨般地说道：“你总算是安定下来了，我再也不用 挖空心思去想该 从哪个酒店里把你挖出来。”

“嘿，旧事别提。”但丁出声叫停。

“好吧，”莫里森 把帽子捏 在手里，笑着说道：“为了庆祝你们搬家——虽然晚了几天——不过我们 还是 可以出去吃一顿。”他看向坐在沙发上 假装在 乖乖看书 ， 却竖着耳朵听这边动静 的尼禄，贴心地什么都没有问，只是边向门外走 ， 边继续说道：“ 说好了， 我来买单。”

但丁穿上 风衣 ，顺手给拿了条深蓝色的围巾罩在 尼禄 的头上 ， 悄悄地在孩子的耳边嘱咐道：“这是莫里森，我的经纪人，有什么事情你可以直接找他。”

尼禄咕哝裹上围巾着：“我会有什么事情……有事也先找你。”

但丁 戴上了墨镜 ， 遮住笑意满满的眼睛 。

这家餐厅很隐蔽，灯光也 很暧昧 ，价格却很昂贵 ， 饕客们低声交谈 。莫里森 早就知道了尼禄的名字，还告诉他好几道领养手续都是他经手办的——言下之意，自己是个值得信任的家伙。他低声 询问尼禄想吃些什么。 而尼禄 看了一眼支着手臂看向他的 但丁 ， 重新 低头看向菜单，小大人似的 蹙 起眉。

但丁 好笑地 从他的手里抽走菜单，扫了一眼，对旁边的服务生道：“ 先来份 低温黑松露水波蛋配西班牙干火腿，奶油焗波士顿龙虾，主食的话再要一道博洛尼亚千层面，你想来点甜品吗？那就加一道 巧克力 舒芙蕾。”他合上菜单，挑眉看向莫里森。“你可不是单单来请我吃饭的，对吧？”

莫里森闻言哈哈大笑：“这可是 笔 大单子，我们边吃边说。”

“ 难怪你今天这么慷慨。 ”

菜上得 很快。总的来讲，尼禄是莫里森的 ， 虽然他正在与但丁侃侃而谈，完全没有注意到自己的表情 。至少他将自己从披萨地狱里拯救了出来。 只不过 尼禄得救的表情过于明显， 逗得 但丁好笑地摇摇头，顺便用工具 帮他把整块 龙虾 肉 从虾壳里剔了出来 。 但丁的手指修长， 动作熟练而优雅 ， 看起来格外赏心悦目 ，几下就切好送到了 尼禄 的面前。再 同 莫里森聊起了天。

莫里森开玩笑般地调侃道：“没想到你还有照顾孩子的天赋。”

“ 不客气， 我也是才知道的。”但丁回击了一句，“没想到我做什么都做得不错。”

尼禄安静地解决 着 自己盘子里的龙虾，他叉了一块 蘸上奶油 送进嘴里， 鼓着脸嚼了好几口， 味道不错。

莫里森 发现但丁微妙地不喜欢别人将话头扯到尼禄身上， 便甩开了这个话题，试探性地问道：“你的假期是不是该结束了？”

但丁放下刀叉，并没有立刻接下他的话， 拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角， 反问道：“怎么了？谁又找到你了？”

“倒也不是，最近有好几个不错的本子正在挑男主角，还有些送到了我这里。”

“我最近 还想 ……”

“ 别、 先 别 拒绝，”莫里森早有准备，直接从包里抽出了一份剧本，递给但丁。接着听他带着极富推荐力和说服力的声音说道：“他们指名希望你能接这部 ， 很有诚意 。”

但丁失笑， 擦了擦手，接过剧本 。打开剧本 后 ，第一页就写上了作者尤金·奥尼尔的名字，他挑眉，说道：“这可不是电影。”

“没错，不过他们打算把这个改成电影。”

但丁往后一仰，靠在椅背上，看着自己的老朋友。

莫里森正打算将早已准备好的劝说给但丁听时，就听见他问道：“他们给我哪个角色？詹姆斯还是埃德蒙德？”

莫里森卡壳了一会儿，不过极高的职业素养令他立刻接 了下去 ：“随便你，你可以 先 挑你喜欢的。”

“哦？ 连试镜都不需要，条件确实不 错。”但丁飞快地扫了几页剧本与台词，前面的内容与原著相差不大，毕竟再胆大的编剧也很少敢直接大刀阔斧地改动 百老汇 名剧作家的经典剧本。接着他又问了几句关于导演和投资方的问题 ， 还有合作的其他演员 。莫里森都一一尽心地回答了他。

但丁不由得赞美 莫里森作为合作伙伴，简直无可挑剔。更何况， 你 还是 我 的朋友。能够被但丁称为朋友的人，实际上寥寥无几。尼禄坐在餐桌 旁 ，一边解决自己的晚餐，一边漫无目的地走着神。不过短短几天的接触，他就发现但丁同很多明星不太一样。他看起来 脾气好得过分， 比大部分的人都好相处，内里却 充斥着 格格不入。不过他还在小心地观察，将但丁的动作和神情都记在心里，慢慢地消化着 他的情绪 。

他们的谈话 随着晚餐一起 步入了尾声，但丁 对于这部新戏有了个大体的了解，便 说道：“那就 当一次 ‘哥哥’吧，我很少演这种角色，感觉倒是不错。”

莫里森点头，说道：“那我会尽快跟他们敲定，开机预计是下个月中，你……”他看了一眼但丁，意思却是指向尼禄。

“不用担心，我们会照顾好自己的。”但丁微微地笑了，他拿起酒杯，与莫里森的杯子轻轻一碰，“谢谢你，老朋友。”接着轻轻地抿了一口红酒，看着尼禄说道：“多么及时，我正好需要一份工作，嗯…… 得好好 养家糊口。”

莫里森的到来就像是一段插曲，第二天他们还是继续平静地生活，平静地让尼禄以为他只是一个工作比较特殊的普通人。

不过尼禄还是提出来，家里需要常备些食物，他说自己需要面粉、洋蓟、西红柿、菠菜、鸡胸肉、牛肉、各种意大利面，还有很多很多东西——总而言之，他列了一张采购单，写满了他想买的食材。

但丁 粗粗扫 了一眼购物单， 被密密麻麻的名字惊到，直接 将 表情十分严肃的尼禄一起 打包带到了超市。

他 站在超市的货架旁，对尼禄 说 道 ：“我要去工作了，尼禄，你可以当成我去出差 。 会有一段时间见不到我，不过我们可以打电话，我的号码已经存在 电话 里了 。 嗯， 这个不错，你喜欢吗？”他拿着一盒巧克力小熊饼干，扔进了推车里。

尼禄看了一眼已经堆满各种零食的推车，告诉但丁他们不能再买这些没用的东西了，而是应该按照他的购物单来买，因为那才是他们 生活 真正需要的。

但丁却不以为意，以他自己的经历来看，在尼禄这个年纪，对零食 理应毫无抵抗力 。 他捏把尼禄的脸，让他别那么严肃。却被 尼禄 抓着手 反讥道：“ 明明 是你自己毫无抵抗力！”

“不错，就是这样。”但丁 送他他的脸， 赞赏地拍了拍手。而尼禄则 捂 着脸，一声不吭地推着购物车来到了生鲜区。肉类整齐地摆在冰柜上，他抬着脖子，开始分辨各个需要的食材。

但丁跟在他的身后，顺着他的视线将孩子还够不着的菲力从冷冻柜的最上层拿了下来。却听尼禄说道：“不是这个，是旁边那个。”

“好的好的。”但丁无可无不可。

尼禄核对了一遍需要买的食物，以及无端多出来的零食，将过重的推车交还给了但丁。他们在等结账，自己站在他的身旁， 前面还有两个人正排着队，他突然 出声问道：“你要去多久？”

但丁 估摸着剧本的长度和拍摄的流程回答： “四个月，也许更久，得看拍摄的进度。”

“哦。”

“你在担心什么？”但丁 推 了 把 墨镜，陪着尼禄将食物一件件扫码装进袋子里。

尼禄立刻否认：“我才不担心呢！”

“好的好的。”但丁透过墨镜眨了眨眼，“那我们赶紧回去吧，现在离晚饭还有点时间，我还能学着做点简单的。”

他们买了太多的东西，以至于但丁双手都拎满了塑料袋。尼禄看不下去，想要帮忙减轻点负担，却被但丁拒绝了，最后为了 照顾 孩子 的情绪 ，只好把装满了面包的纸袋交给他，让他抱着。

“谁要你做饭了。”

老天爷在演技上被但丁开了天窗，却也同时焊死了厨房的门。

但丁将东西装上车，坐回驾驶座的时候，冷不丁地听见尼禄对他说了句话。接着这个孩子摊开了双手，那双手很小，语气却很认真。他说道：“我能给你做饭，也能照顾好自己。”

“那就先谢谢你了，尼禄。”但丁给他系上安全带，启动回家。


	4. Chapter 4

但丁在前往剧组前，帮尼禄联系好了一所学校 ， 离他们住的街区不远。在手续和入学流程上，但丁直接用了一些私人关系，直接简化了步骤和时间，使得尼禄顺利地插进了班级里。

反正像尼禄这样特殊的学生，学校操作起来也驾轻就熟。

等到安排好了，要去上学的时候，但丁反而开始担心尼禄作为年纪最小的插班生，会不会对新的环境感到不适。

尼禄奇怪地看了他一眼，说道：“他们都打不过我。”

但丁挑眉，叮嘱道：“别往脸上打。”

尼禄在获得了新家人的一个月后，又开始了独立生活。

他的早晨从七点的闹钟开始。从自己的床上醒过来，刷牙穿衣服，去厨房里热一杯牛奶，从冰箱里拿出前一天准备好的食材，有时候是谷物饼干，有时候是培根或者鸡蛋之类的，给自己做一份简单的早餐。

但丁给他买了很多东西，几乎能想到的都买了，还给了他一张副卡和一部手机。尼禄将副卡放在床头柜里，他暂时没有地方需要用到它。但丁给的零花钱被他分成了好几份，每周一笔。他打开手机，最上方就是但丁的电话号码，接着是克雷多、姬莉叶和妮可，甚至还有莫里森。但丁在临走前，还拉着尼禄抽背了一遍自己的电话，最后被尼禄推着送出了门。

尼禄咬着面包，打开了电视机，晨间新闻滚动播放着，他嚼了几口，把牛奶喝完，拎起书包去上学。

作为年龄最小、又被照顾的学生，尼禄的校园生活称得上平静而无趣，对他而言就像是从福利院到学校，换了个地方上学而已。他坐在自己的位置上，无视周围略带好奇的打量，沉默地看着自己的课本。

他开始想，自己的监护人在干什么，就收到了一条讯息：

“-你在认真上课吗？”

“-你在认真拍戏吗？”尼禄嘴角微微上扬，快要压不住笑意。

“-当然，不过你显然没有。”

尼禄按下了手机，动了动肩膀，立刻摆出了一副认真听讲的乖巧模样。而正巧看到他的老师满意地点点头，夸了他几句。

尼禄放学的时候拒绝了别人同行的邀请，独自回到家。

房间里空无一人，跟他出门的时候一模一样。他放下自己的包，在沙发上坐了一会儿。时间还早，他很快地写完了作业。就开始想要做什么晚餐。突然之间门铃响了。

尼禄很惊讶地在电子屏里看见了姬莉叶的笑容。

他立刻作为主人请姬莉叶进了门。

而明媚的少女先开了口：“我也很担心你，电话里你总说什么都好。”她很认真地上下看了几遍尼禄，“而且我昨天接到但丁先生的电话，他说你今天开始独自上学，所以着重拜托我来看看你 ， 而我呢，今天正好要陪克雷多过来办事，所以一切都那么刚刚好 。”她确认无虞后，便放心地笑了起来，问道：“你做好晚饭了吗？”

“还没有。”尼禄闷闷地说道。“我很好，你们太担心了。”

“是吗？那我来得正好。”姬莉叶并没有将尼禄的小情绪放在心上，反而对亲弟弟一般的男孩说道：“你的确看起来很好。我带了一些芜菁，你想吃炖菜吗？”

于是尼禄陪着姬莉叶来到了厨房，他取了一些西芹和小番茄备用，又拿了些鸡肉抹上白胡椒和盐。接着打了两个蛋，沥出蛋清，打发了蛋黄。但丁给他买了小号的刀具，他小心地将鸡肉切块，交给姬莉叶，而她放下了搅拌好的奶油，将鸡肉和蔬菜一起放进淋了橄榄油的热锅里。

姬莉叶很认真地做着他们的晚餐，尼禄还以为她会问他一些问题，比如，他跟但丁相处得怎么样。

可是姬莉叶并没有，少女仿佛看穿了他，故意避开了他的小心思。她与尼禄聊他离开福利院后发生的事情，聊妮可又有什么奇怪又好笑的新点子，聊克雷多最近找到了一份工作，可是就是不同他聊但丁。

“姬莉叶……”尼禄欲言又止，看着他的姐姐将炖菜装盘，端到了餐桌上，摆上了餐具。

她将额前落下的头发撩至耳后，说道：“晚饭做好了。”

就在不久之前，尼禄一直都以为福利院是他的家，克雷多姬莉叶，还有妮可会永远是他的家人，他们会一起长大，一起读书，考入同一所大学不同的专业。他会找一份工作，将自己赚的钱大部分都交给福利院，收养更多的像他这样无家可归的孩子。会在闲暇的时候陪姬莉叶一起做社工。至于更多的，他在这个年纪还没有想过太多。可是但丁的收养打断了他的规划，带来了完全不同的变数，直接告诉他，你有另一个选择。

“尼禄，你不需要想着如何拒绝你的家人，无论是我们还是但丁，我们都不用你做出选择。”姬莉叶温和地说道，“恭喜你呀。”

尼禄咬着芜菁，口感绵软又细腻，混合着奶油的香甜。在福利院长大的孩子向来早熟，他的厨艺学自姬莉叶，却还是比不上她。

姬莉叶坐在对面，他打开了电视，像是一次再平常不过的晚餐。严肃的事情都留给白天，各个节目频道夹杂着新闻与娱乐，还有各种赛事。他漫无目的地看着，直到自己的晚餐结束，也没找到自己想看的消息。

他帮着姬莉叶收拾起了桌子，将剩下不多的食物分进垃圾箱，把餐具放进洗碗柜。

时间已经过了六点，于是尼禄邀请姬莉叶留宿，却被拒绝了，克雷多下班后会顺路来接她。

他让姬莉叶等一会，跑进了卧室里，翻出了一张碟片。

“嗯……这是但丁的新电影，我问他要了签名，送给妮可。”

姬莉叶收下了礼物，与他道别。克雷多已经在门口等着她了。尼禄对克雷多道了声谢谢，而严肃的男人则认真地告诉他，任何有需要的时候，都可以给他们打电话。

尼禄的心情因为兄妹俩的离开而变得空落落的，他抱着枕头无精打采地坐在沙发里。而此时，手机的铃声突然响了起来。

“尼禄？”但丁的声音在电话里响起。

“嗯……”

“姬莉叶回去了吗？”

“嗯……”

“是我自作主张。”但丁立刻说道。

尼禄将脸埋得更深了些，但丁险些没有听见他的声音。尼禄同但丁一样无措，他不知道该如何接受对方笨拙的善意，即使那是出于关心和爱护。他卧倒在沙发里，电话的两端都在沉默，沉默将他们淹没。尼禄听见了但丁的呼吸声，他好像有些紧张。他在紧张什么？尼禄感到不可思议，尤其当自己知道这个世界上还有另一个人会因为自己而牵动情绪。他想了想，说了句：“谢谢。”

仿佛等待审判结果的但丁松了口气，他问道：“你晚上想干什么？”

“看电影？”尼禄不太确定。

“好主意。我搜集的电影都放在书柜旁的那个箱子里了。箱子还挺大，你搬的时候小心一点。”

“那你的都在里面吗？”

但丁的笑声透过电话传来，他说道：“我不记得了，尼禄。我一般不会在意自己的片子是不是被保留了下来。——你可以找找看，不过今天就算了吧。”

“那你有推荐吗？”

但丁停顿了下，他发现自己还是无法做到面面俱到，他边在心底里安慰了一下没有养孩子经验的自己，边思考了会儿有哪些电影是适合他这个年纪的小朋友看的，于是他诚恳地建议道：“你可以先看些别的，《哈利波特》之类的……其他电影等我回来，我们再一起看。”

“好吧。”尼禄抱着电话，似乎是联想到了他们一起看电影的样子，也笑了起来。

之后，他们又聊了很久，直到片场里有人喊了但丁的名字，他才挂了电话。

“明天见，尼禄。”

“明天见。”

“晚安？”

“嗯，晚安。”

尼禄放下了手机，他遵循着但丁的话在书柜旁找到了被主人随意放置在这里的一大箱碟片。他随意拿了两盘，都已经开过封，各种各样的电影都有，甚至还有一些外语的片子。

他花了不少时间来整理这堆影片，给它们贴上了标签，按照字母顺序摆放好。更重要的是，他参照着 IMDB 里的评分整理出了一张表格，罗列出但丁所有参演的电影，并且逐一整理对照出他们的收藏里还有哪些缺少的电影。

尼禄希望但丁能够在未来陪着他，重看他不曾参与的 电影与 过去。


	5. Chapter 5

又到了放学的时候，尼禄整理好书包，往校门走去。

校门口停满了来接孩子的父母，尼禄他是属于被特殊关照的孩子，他不需要大人的照顾，自己就能照顾好自己。他掐指一算，但丁已经进组两个月了，他们几乎每晚都打电话，可是尼禄觉得自己很久没有见过他的监护人，偶尔只能在小报和电视上看到他的消息。

他提着书包，跟着同龄的孩子们往外走去，看着他们像一只只雏鸟般扑入家长们的怀抱中。

“尼禄小朋友，我来接你了。”

熟悉的声音出现在他的面前，他抬起头，意外地看见但丁正等着他。

他走到尼禄的面前，说道：“剧组给我放了假。”

“还好我提前问了你们老师放学的时间。”但丁的手指转动车钥匙，弯下腰从尼禄的手里拿过了书包，他用食指点了点从鼻梁上滑落的墨镜，尼禄从缝隙里看见了他闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，像是一个等着他表扬的大孩子。

“你真的是大明星吗？为什么我总觉得你跟别的明星都不太一样，周围都没什么人围着你？”尼禄踮起脚，扫走了落但丁肩膀上的树叶。他像是匆匆赶回来的，风衣的衣角都沾着灰尘。他拉低了帽檐，遮住银发，看了眼周围的人并没有注意到他们。

“我不喜欢太多人跟着我。”但丁轻笑着扯动嘴角，风尘仆仆都遮不住他的好心情“说起来，我好像第一次来接你放学。”他环视着四周的环境，最后又将视线落在尼禄的脸上，问道：“新的学校怎么样？”

“还不错。”尼禄注意到他们已经停步了很久，有些人开始有意无意地看他们。于是他拉动但丁的袖子，却被监护人牵着手，一起往校外走去。

他挑了几件但丁会感兴趣的事情来跟他讲，这些生活里的小事他并没有在电话里同但丁讲过，但是但丁却没有任何不耐烦，他歪着头，温和而亲人，甚至会顺着尼禄的话题来跟他聊天。

“然后呢？约瑟夫借了你的东西……”

尼禄突然止住了话头。

但丁顺着他的视线望去，皱起了眉。那是一个很普通的人，他穿着灰色的上衣，破旧的牛仔裤，以及隐藏在兜帽下不甚显眼的脸。如果他没有看过的，那一闪而过的光是闪光灯。

“我从没见过他。”尼禄咬着嘴唇，低声说道。

“别怕。”但丁压低了帽檐，他一手抱起还来不及做出反应的尼禄。尼禄下意识地挣扎了一下，又安静地抱住了但丁的脖子，把自己的脸埋在但丁的肩膀里。他听见但丁的声音离得很近，听起来安全可靠。“我的车就停在外面，我们先回去。”

“嗯。”

回家的路上，尼禄都显得很沉默。但丁几次想逗他说话，他都闷声不肯开口。

窗外的树一排排地倒退，尼禄在玻璃上看到了自己的并不明朗的神色。

但丁把车驶入停车库，替尼禄打开了门，孩子客气地说了声：“谢谢。”

但丁挑眉，回道：“不用谢。”

但丁打开了门，让尼禄先进房间，他又往四周看了一眼，确认没有人影后关上了门。

尼禄放下了书包，下定决心后便开口问道：“会有什么影响吗？”他实际上想问自己会给但丁造成什么不好的后果，可是他发现想要承认自己成为了他的累赘是一件很艰难又痛苦的事情，他抿着嘴唇，连忙用手擦了下眼睛，倔强地看着监护人，等待审判的时间变得特别难熬，他甚至告诉哪怕但丁的收养是一时兴起，他回到福利院也没什么大不了的。

“之前也遇到过，很多家庭在收养了孩子之后才发现不合适，所以我想……”

“尼禄。”但丁打断了他的话，他举着电水壶问道：“这个要怎么用？我是说，电线放在哪里了？”

尼禄带着他走进厨房，插上电源。但丁从冰箱里拿出了一罐红茶，又找到了一套白瓷印花茶具。没过多久，热水咕嘟咕嘟地冒出了蒸汽，他把热水倒进茶壶里，红茶的香气弥散在厨房。但丁盖上茶杯，端着茶具回到了客厅，尼禄亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后。

“坐。”但丁拍着沙发说道。

尼禄心想，这就是他一直以来期待的谈话，现在终于要来了。

“我们需要开诚布公地谈一谈。”但丁倒了一杯茶，他往茶杯里扔了一块白砂糖，嫌不够，又连续扔了两块。“你要加点牛奶吗？”

“不用。”尼禄捧着茶杯，小心地抿了一口。茶水还很烫，不过他感觉好了不少。

“我不是觉得自己的生活太无聊想打发时间才决定收养你的。”但丁直接说道，他并没有看尼禄惊讶的表情，而是自顾自地说道：“而是见到你之后，我想了整整一个晚上，才做了这个决定。”

“我们没有办法去将事情做到完美无差。通常来讲，当我做出一个决定的时候，同样意味着在未来，我会得到一些，或者失去一些东西。我以为要等你长大之后，给你写封信，将来龙去脉都写下来，再交给你，由你自己来判断。不过现在这个问题被提前了，我们不得不坐在这里。尼禄，重要的是，你想得到什么？”

他说完便停了下来，安静地喝了一大口茶，咽下后才缓和气氛般地说道：“我果然还是喜欢甜一些的，你喜欢红茶吗？”

“还好。”尼禄回答道。

但丁不置可否地点头，期待地看了孩子一眼，问道：“那我们有冰激凌吗？”

“有过，不过你走之前都吃完了。”尼禄说道，他绞着手指，问道：“那你得到的比失去的多吗？”

“我不太确定，不过我不想再后悔。”但丁迟疑着，酝酿着语句，雾气氤氲了他的眉眼，他看起来仿佛陷入了回忆中，却并没有想要敷衍年幼的孩子，他顿了顿，说道：“我明天想带去一个地方。”

“与我有关？”

“是的，”但丁反而认真地看向了他，“剩下的，等我们明天回来之后在说。”他放下了茶杯，伸了个懒腰。“我坐了六个小时的飞机，晚上吃什么？我能叫个外卖吗？我太想念这家的披萨了。”

尼禄毫不留情地拒绝了他。

不过作为补充，晚饭后他还是从冰箱里翻出了一袋玉米，问但丁要不要吃爆米花。

但丁的声音从楼上传下来：“你把碟片都整理过了吗？晚上一起看电影吧——有了爆米花怎么能不看电影呢？”

尼禄在心里说你怎么比我还像个孩子，一边将剥下来的玉米粒冲洗干净，他拿了一个厚底锅，慢慢加热，又放了些黄油，等彻底融化后将玉米粒平铺着放进了锅里。

他盖上盖子，听见但丁加急的下楼声。他抱着一堆碟片放在了客厅的茶几上，跑到厨房问尼禄要不要帮忙。

不一会儿，噼里啪啦的响声和玉米的香味就传了出来。

尼禄没来得及回到但丁，就揭开了盖子，小心地翻炒起来，并加入了白糖和蜂蜜。直到甜味掩盖不住，爆米花就做好了。基于但丁令人烦恼的甜牙齿，尼禄还洒了一把巧克力粉。

但丁捧着甜食的样子像是拿到了奖励的孩子。

他坐在沙发里，给尼禄留了个身旁的位置，打开电视，献宝般地问道：“你想看什么？”

“这个。”尼禄抽出了这堆碟片里唯一但丁演的那部。

“要不要换一个？叫我陪你看自己的电影总有点奇怪。”

“不要，就这个。”尼禄很坚持。

“好吧好吧。”但丁起身，将光盘塞进影碟机里。他又像个老年人般感慨道现在很少有人会用碟片看电影了，年轻人更喜欢下载到电脑里看。

他重新坐回了沙发里，尼禄不客气地抓了一把爆米花扔进嘴里，咕哝道：“太甜了。”

“真的吗？”但丁立刻伸出手，抓了一把，塞进嘴里，舔着手指说道：“味道正好才是。”

尼禄示意要他安静一点，但丁闭嘴吃爆米花，电影已经开始了。


	6. Chapter 6

尼禄曾经看过这部电影，就在被但丁收养前不久，那福利院的孩子们最期待的就是每周五放电影的时候。不过他上次睡着了，尼禄抓了一把爆米花，一粒粒塞进嘴里，用来掩饰自己的不好意思。可是现在不一样了，还有什么比男主角就在身边陪着自己看他的电影更有意思的事情。

尼禄打起了十二万分的精神。

一条荒无人烟的公路，从远处响起了摩托车引擎的轰鸣声，一名身材火辣的美女戴着红色的头盔，加大马力行驶着呼啸而过。随着电影主演名单的一一公布，她最终停在了一扇破旧的大门前。她潇洒地甩下头盔，露出金灿灿的长发，以及如恶魔般迷人的脸庞。

她直接走上台阶，推开了门。

“咳——”但丁假意发出呛声。

尼禄却没给他一个关怀的眼神，而是道说道：“水在那边，你自己拿。”

但丁在他的背后撇嘴，看着他聚精会神地看着屏幕，故意说道：“那是崔西，她脾气超级可怕，你要是有机会见到她……”

“安静！”尼禄塞了把爆米花堵住了但丁喋喋不休的嘴。于是监护人举起双手，示意自己会像个稳重的成年人般，在看电影的时候保持安静。

尼禄满意地点了点头，又重新将视线投回电影里。

电影里的但丁已经出场了。

但丁的背影从阴影里出现，面对来访的丽人，表现得兴趣缺缺，头也不回，直接出声问道：“小姐，有何贵干？”

“林肯·卡拉翰，听说你是这里最好的私家侦探？”女人掏出一张名片，甩向男人，“自我介绍一下，我的名字是乔丹，马列特高级实验室的特别工作人员。这里有件活，请你接一下。”她在请字上加重了读音，但却有着一股势不可挡的语气。

林肯接住了名片，他转过身，英俊的脸庞从阴影里露出来。他神色冷淡，看也不看就放在了桌子上，说道：“没兴趣。”

尼禄不由得比较起了电影里的林肯，和正坐在他身边喝着可乐的但丁。电影里的他看起来要年轻一些，神色冷峻，说起话来也颇有几分硬汉的腔调。而不是现在这样，一边嘬着手指，一边还不忘在间隙里给尼禄投喂些他从橱柜里找出来的零食。

尼禄咬着吸管，将嘴里的奶糖从左边滚到右边，但丁作为观众来讲，还是比较合格的，除了最初的时候，大部分时间都很安静。

尼禄却不由得变得有些贪心了起来，电影里的男女主角终于找到了马列特岛的地下实验仓库，在一排排黄色的水槽间，是一具具被拆胸剖腹面目全非人体，以及各种浸泡在福尔马林里的新鲜器官。

甚至在连尸体都称不上的肉块，乔丹还看见了自己的脸。

“我看到了……我看到了！”乔丹神色激动，双手颤抖，她把整齐明亮的金发抓得凌乱，崩溃似地蹲下来抱住了肩膀，“你，我，我们都是假的！我们都是替别人保存器官的克隆体！林肯！我们都是别人的克隆体！”

“站起来！”林肯拉着乔丹的肩膀，“我们要想办法先逃出去，总有办法可以逃出去！”

紧接着，林肯拎起了消防斧，砸开了实验室的大门。

“你是不是该去睡觉了？”但丁突然出声。

尼禄立刻反驳道：“我还没看完！”

“明天再看也可以。”但丁将尼禄打横抱了起来。尼禄挣扎着说：“把我放下来！你不能说话不算话！我想知道结局！”

“小孩子要早点睡觉才能长高。”但丁揽住他的膝盖，不让尼禄从他的手臂里滑下来。

他把尼禄搬进了房间，要求他去刷牙，可是尼禄却故意把自己埋进了被子里，不肯看他，还不停地抱怨着：“独裁！暴君！说话不算话！”

“好好好，不过我们明天要出门。”但丁坐在床边，耐心地解释道：“所以你今晚得早点睡，我可以先告诉你结局——”

“别！我不想听！”尼禄捂住了耳朵，不情愿地从被子里探出了脑袋。正好落在但丁的手心里，被搓乱了头发。

“那我们下次再看。”

但丁笑了起来，尼禄瘪瘪嘴，心不甘情不愿地从床上走了下来，走进浴室，打开水龙头，挤上牙膏，开始认真刷牙。

镜子比他要高，他必须踮起脚才能看见自己的下巴。他把但丁揉乱的头发理理整齐，含着牙刷沉默了一会，直到薄荷的味道在他的嘴里发苦，他才吐出了泡沫。

清澈的水流将白色的泡沫冲散，可是尼禄的心底里依旧保留着疑问。他不是没有怀疑过自己与但丁的关系。首先，他们长得很像，这个世上没有那么巧合的事情，无论是发色还是眼睛的颜色，几乎明晃晃地彰显着他们之间的血缘关系。以及，从上次莫里森来访的时候他就发现了，在起初的惊讶过后，但丁称得上是朋友的人，并没有对于他的出现感到任何的困惑，所以，他们的确是存在着某种关系，但只有他被蒙在了鼓里。

这种感觉真不好受，像是与但丁的世界隔着一层透明的墙。

他怀疑过，自己是但丁的私生子，或者连他自己都不知道的风流债。可是尼禄几次想打探，都问不出口。他隐隐地有些恐惧，他怕自己会去质问但丁，既然你不知道我的存在，也从未为我的生命负责，凭什么可以这样坦然地进入我的生活。

他用打湿的毛巾狠狠地搓了把脸，搓得眼眶和鼻尖都微微泛红，才骗自己软弱是一种错觉。

他希望但丁能够将真相亲口告诉他，接着，他会用最平静的语气，最平静的态度来报复他。他对着镜子中的自己排演了一遍：“是这样啊，我知道了。”

尼禄回到房间的时候，但丁已经睡着了。房间只留了一盏灯光绰约的床头灯，散发着夜晚的沉默，奔波所导致的疲惫令他睡得很沉，连尼禄爬上床的动作都没能吵醒他。尼禄凑近了他的身边，仔细地看着他的脸。但丁的手臂动了一下，吓得尼禄以为他要醒了，连忙钻回了被子里，假装自己已经睡着了。

他等了一会，却发现身边的人毫无动静，也没有任何要起身的模样。尼禄拉下了被子，才发现但丁已经窝进了床里，自然又习惯地另外半边的床。

尼禄抱着被子，睁着眼睛看向空无一物的天花板，他开始担心今晚要失眠。他转过头，视线就能撞上但丁的睡颜。有些长的头发遮住了他的眼睛，和锋利的轮廓，使得他看起来比清醒的时候还要软和一些。尼禄往旁边挪了些，给但丁留了半个枕头，将被子搭在他的身上。他关了床头灯，盖上被子，靠着枕头，闭上眼睛，开始属羊。

“一只羊、两只羊……”

“三百三十只羊、三百三十一只羊……”

“四百五十五只但丁、四百五十六只但丁……”

尼禄最后还是迷迷糊糊地在但丁安稳的呼吸声中睡着了。

第二天当阳光终于穿过窗帘，尼禄搓着眼睛从但丁的怀里醒来。他打了个呵欠，发现监护人也艰难地从睡意中挣扎着清醒过来。

但丁动了动发麻的手臂，伸着懒腰，对睡意惺忪的尼禄道了声早安。

“早上好。”尼禄的声音还是夹着困意，他昨夜虽然睡得晚，却又意外地睡得很沉。他在床上坐了会，看起来呆头呆脑的。但丁叫了他好几次，他都没能立刻作出反应。

但丁失笑，他先去洗脸刷牙，又下了楼，去厨房里拿了些面包和清水。

等他重新回到房间时，尼禄已经彻底清醒过来了。

而此时，楼下的电话座机又开始叫个不停。

但丁把食物放在床头柜上，自己又重新下楼接起了电话。

莫里森慌忙的声音从话筒里传来：“天啊——终于打通了！大事不妙，但丁！大事不妙！”

但丁压低了声音，说道：“你先冷静下来。”

“冷静？！怎么冷静！！”莫里森反而加重了语气，“你知道外面已经爆炸了吗？我就说会疯的，全疯了！你看新闻了吗？”

但丁打开了电视机。

“——热点新闻，当红影星竟爆私生子……”

“我试过了，根本压不下来。……我们立刻就开发布会，你马上去澄清……但丁？但丁！你在听吗？……嘟……嘟……”

但丁看着走向他的孩子，却被尼禄跑过来抱住了腰。


	7. Chapter 7

尼禄坐在沙发上，脑子里麻木地反馈着但丁的声音，嗡嗡作响。

但丁在客厅里来回走动着，边对着莫里森说着话，他的语速很快，时不时还皱起眉，边不时地看向他，确认尼禄的状况。

每个字都震着尼禄的耳膜，他却只是被动地接收着，无法理解话语中的意思。他本能地接收到了但丁的情绪——愤怒、不快以及被他掩藏地很好的焦虑。尼禄张了张嘴，觉得自己像是一条被放置在真空中缺氧的鱼，喉咙震动，却发不出声音。

但丁关掉了电话。他踱步来到尼禄的身旁，按住了孩子的肩膀，对他说：“我们先去一个地方，其他的事情等到了那里再说。”说着，他便走到衣架旁，穿上风衣，戴上帽子，“尼禄？我先去开车，动作得快些，他们马上就要找到这里了。” 

“他们是指狗仔们吗？”尼禄从沙发上站了起来，三两下就穿上了鞋子，跟在但丁的身后。

“不止。”但丁扔下两个字，拉起尼禄的手，来到车库。他看着方向盘，将车驶上车道，旁边已经三三两两聚集了些人，他们有的举着照相机，有的拿着摄像机，看到但丁的车子出现，像是闻到血的苍蝇，一拥而上。

尼禄抓紧了安全带。“坐稳了！”但丁猛踩油门，将尚不密集的人群甩在了身后，“有时候是狗仔，有时候是娱记，一点点八卦新闻就能让他们跟不要命似的。”

他们将人群扔在身后，仍有几辆车跟着他们。

“我绕路甩开他们。”但丁握着方向盘，看到后视镜里的车，不悦地皱起眉头，“我以为自己不会再干这种事了……”

“你以前也干过吗？”

但丁挑眉，他猛地向右边打了个弯，甩掉一辆面包车后，说道：“我以为我还不算老——好吧，刚干这行的时候，他们总以为能从我这里挖到点料，你知道斯巴达吗？”

“嗯？那个很厉害的作家吗？”

“宾果。”在确认身后没有人跟着他们之后，但丁将车开回了主道上，他降下窗，风吹着他们的头发，他的声音从尼禄的身旁传来：“那是我爸。”尼禄瞥了他一眼，却发现他的神情平静地好像在谈论今天的天气一样。

“他可不止是个作家……”但丁顿了顿，给尼禄解释道：“来自新大陆的富豪和旧世界的贵族小姐之间的联姻，那就是我的父母。”他想起了什么似的，神色柔和了起来，“在我小时候，我的父母，还有我的哥哥，我们住在伦敦郊区的别墅里，我记得门前有一大片草坪，爸爸在树下给我们扎了一只秋千，没过几年就拆掉了，因为只有一只，我们总是为了谁能先坐上去打架，还有木马和玫瑰……”

现在也许并不是最好的时机，但是但丁并没有停下他的回忆。他提到家人的时候，语气中充满了怀念，他述说的时候没有逻辑，几乎是想到什么说什么，穿插着他的童年回忆，以及妈妈烤制的苹果派。

尼禄坐在副驾上，作为他唯一的听众，只是静静地听着但丁的话。

“我突然想到了很多。”他深深吸了一口气，又吐了出来，“我很少去回忆这些，但是最近总是不由自主地冒出来，我想这是因为你。”

“因为我？”尼禄疑惑道。

“是的，你让我不得不重新面对这些。”但丁笑了笑，还不等尼禄开口，便对他说道：“我们到了。”

尼禄这才发现他们已经到达了目的地，他随着但丁下车，站在了一家私立医院前。

医院建在闹中取静的市中心，周围隐藏着摄像头。他们一下车，就有穿着黑衣服的保安来帮但丁泊车。但丁摘下帽子，拿在手里，他抬脚就往前走，还不忘示意尼禄跟在他的身后。

“这是一家私人医院，专门给富豪名流看病，费用很贵，不过很隐秘，也很安全。”

刚一进门，就有位穿年轻的护士拿着材料走到他的面前，熟稔地对他道了声：“好久不见，但丁先生。”

但丁点头：“好久不见，珍妮，最近还好吗？”

珍妮温和地笑了笑，既不冷漠，也不谄媚，而是一种冷淡的亲切。她将手中的病例卡交给了但丁。尼禄发现她不着痕迹地看了自己一眼，却没有任何惊讶的神情，只是很礼貌地请他们往里走去。

尼禄跟在但丁的身旁，他的监护人正在翻阅着病例，还有一大叠化验单。珍妮在旁边适当地给他解释，语气中却夹着些许安慰：“最近的状况非常好，不过却依旧没有任何恢复的迹象。”

但丁轻轻一笑，回应道：“对我来说，没有恶化就是最好的消息了。谢谢你，珍妮。”

珍妮回以得体又职业的微笑，接住了但丁递回来的病例，抱在胸前，说道：“那我不打扰了你。”她同样对尼禄打了个招呼，弯下腰招招手，“有其他需要的话可以来前台叫我。”说完，她就将一大一小留在了病房前。

尼禄目送珍妮的背影离开，他转过头，但丁对他扯动嘴角，露出一个笑容。

尼禄下意识地觉得他并不是在笑，而是通过笑来掩盖自己的窘迫，他的脚跟带动小腿，往前挪动了半步。尼禄再看时，他已经收起了笑容，手指握上门把手，深深地吐出一口浊气，推开门。

他先一步走进了门里，侧身让尼禄进来。

尼禄的身后传来关门声。

这是间苍白的病房，白色的墙、白色的窗帘以及白色的桌子。整个房间被玻璃隔成两个区域，他们站在外侧，玻璃的另一侧是一张白色病床，从床头蔓延着许多电线与医用插管。伫立在病床旁的医学仪器严谨而机械地工作着，发出滴滴滴的声音。只有呼吸机和心电图显示着，病床上的人还活着。

但丁在白色的椅子上坐了下来，他手指交叠，怔怔地看着病床上长得与他一模一样的人。

尼禄慢慢地呼吸着，消毒水的味道令他感到窒息般难受。

他听见但丁说：“这是我的孪生哥哥，也是你的父亲——维吉尔。”

尼禄恍惚地听着但丁的话，他想，他们的确是存在着血缘关系，却跟他想的不太一样。那之前所有的设想都排不上用场了，他难过地想着，问道：“那我的母亲呢？她又是谁？”

“她已经不在了……才会把你留在福利院里。”

他听见但丁说：“我一直不知道你的存在，维吉尔也从来没有告诉过我……如果我知道，我不会让你孤零零地在福利院长大，我们没能好好照顾你。”

尼禄吸着鼻子，眼前模糊一片，他抹着眼睛，泪水还止不住地往下掉，滴在白色的地板上。他哭得很小声，更像是一只无助的幼兽，只是咬着嘴唇，倔强地不肯出声。

但丁来到他的身边，蹲了下来，把他揽进怀里，无声地拍着他的后背。

尼禄把头埋进但丁的怀里，眼泪把外衣染成了深色。

但丁的手机却又响了，他看了一眼，把尼禄从怀里挖了出来，扶着他的肩膀，关切地问道：“现在还好吗？”

尼禄点头。

“那好，现在就去前台找珍妮，让她带着你从后门离开，莫里森已经在等在那里了。”

“是有人找到这里了吗？”尼禄连忙问道，“那你怎么办？你不跟我一起走吗？”

但丁已经站了起来，他戴上帽子，与昏迷不醒的维吉尔道别后，拉着尼禄走出病房。

他把自己的手机交给了尼禄，与他一起来到了前台，门外已经人头涌动，有不少人正在往医院内挤，医院出动了不少保安正在维持着秩序。

医生和护士们开始整理资料，并安抚病人。

“别担心，没事的，我会保护你。”

但丁亲手将尼禄交给了珍妮。尼禄不停地回头看着他，他不知道但丁要做什么，却知道他处境不妙，自己却无能为力。

尼禄很快找到了莫里森。莫里森带着他上了一辆面包车，他急切地问道：“但丁呢？他要干什么？”

“你自己看吧。”莫里森将正在直播的IPAD交给了尼禄。

屏幕里，但丁已经走出了医院，但是却寸步难行，无数人正围着他，话筒和摄像机几乎戳到了他的脸上。他背对着医院，独自一人将所有窥探的目光拦在门外，孤零零地面对着无数镜头和质问声。

“请问那个孩子是不是你的私生子？”

“他的母亲是谁？”

“你打算什么时候公开他的身份？”

“……”

但丁沉默着，一言不发，而所有的质问变得越来越尖锐，甚至开始捏造谣言。众人的目光中闪烁着狂热的兴奋，他们不像是在询问他，还是仿佛发现了一只正在被解剖的奇珍异兽，将他血淋淋的内脏扔在地上，供人赏玩。

但丁的神色冷峻而疏离，喧嚣有一瞬间的沉寂，就听见他的声音：

“这是家事，无可奉告。”

圈内沸腾，举世哗然。


	8. Chapter 8

莫里森将尼禄送回家后，就立刻离开了。他告诉尼禄，由于但丁捅的篓子，接下来一段时间里，他们会变得很忙，他得照顾好自己，才能让但丁后顾无忧。

尼禄成熟地不像这个年纪的孩子，他点头，思索之下就把自己安排得仅仅有条，说道：“我会向学校请假的。”

“别紧张。”莫里森拍了下他的肩膀，故作轻松地说道：“他什么大风大浪没见过，这点波折小意思。”

说完，他同尼禄告别，转身上了车。

尼禄回到家里，奔波了许久，终于安定了下来，也需要消化一下今天的经历。他仰着头坐在椅子上，时钟滴滴答答地响。突然之间，他有了父亲，还有叔叔。买一送一般地同时拥有了两个血脉相连的亲人。

过了好久，直到他的胃发出了抗议咕咕地叫了起来，他终于有了实感，只好起身给自己做些吃的，还不忘给但丁做了些简餐放在冰箱里。

此时，电话突然响了起来。

他刚按下接听键，妮可的尖锐的声音直冲他的耳膜。他过了好一会儿，才按住脑子里晃动的声波。

就听见他的好基友大声说道：“混蛋！那群婊子养的狗仔！他们知道个屁，什么私生子！太差劲了……怎么可以这样污蔑你们！他们根本不了解但丁……也不了解你……”

“妮可？你还好吗？”

“不好！一点都不！”她的声音听起来像是刚刚哭过，还带着干涩的泣音，“我不许他们这么说你是私生子！”

“我当然不是。”尼禄安慰道，“随便他们怎么说，我不会放在心上。”

“我现在就去开十个小号！我十个不够就二十个！都给我等着！！”

嘟——嘟——

尼禄还来不及说话，电话就被挂断了。挂断前，他似乎还听到了姬莉叶的声音。值得庆幸的是，此时此刻，他仍不觉得自己是独自一人。

可惜他倒了三次，一直到第三天的清晨，他下楼时，才看见但丁坐在餐桌前，一边吃着冷藏的意大利面，一边打电话。

尼禄没有细听，先去厨房给他倒了杯热水，等他回到但丁的身边的时候，他的电话已经结束了。他看起来很累，眼眶下面还有黑眼圈。他故作轻松地对尼禄笑了笑，耸耸肩膀，说道：“好累啊，为了糊弄那些记者，又不能让他们知道真正的情况，只能暗示或者缄默，再透露些模棱两可的消息。”他皱起鼻子，摇着头表达着自己的不满。“但这就是工作的一部分。”

“我还以为你都习惯了。”

“哈哈，差不多吧！”

尼禄哦了一声，可是你看起来很累，又问道：“先去睡一觉？”

“好啊——”但丁伸了个懒腰，收拾好了桌子把餐具放进洗碗机里。上楼时还不忘嘱咐尼禄，“要是莫里森找来了，就来叫醒我……我们还有几件后续的事情要处理。”

善解人意的莫里森并没有如但丁意料的那样很快找上门来。他也被这突如其来的事件弄得够呛，他是在临近傍晚的时候登门的。

尼禄招待了他，接着上楼叫醒了从早上一直睡到现在的但丁。

咚咚。

他敲了两下门，没有应答。只好推开门，走进房间。

但丁睡得很沉，他实在是太累了，整个人陷在柔软的床铺里，连尼禄的脚步声都没有听到。他靠近自己法律意义上的监护人，以及血缘意义上的叔叔。他在知道这另一层关系后第一次这么近地看着他，感官上又好像有了些不同。他微微地打着鼾，呼吸平缓，头发落在枕头上，眉毛蹙起，脸颊鼓鼓，看起来比实际年龄还要更孩子气一些。尼禄下狠心摇了摇他的肩膀，但丁含糊地咕哝着，蒙起枕头还要再睡。

尼禄只好说道：“醒醒——醒一醒……莫里森来啦！”

但丁一下子坐了起来，头发凌乱，茫然地看着床边新上任的大侄子，过了半晌才意识到他说了什么，并找回了自己的意识，喃喃道：“莫里森来了？唔……我睡了多久？”

“还好，就十个小时而已。”

但丁眯起眼睛，他的经纪人已经出现在了门口，靠着门框，给自己点了支雪茄。通常来讲，他很少在但丁的面前抽烟，但丁所有的同事和粉丝都知道，他们的大明星最讨厌烟味。但是鉴于最近但丁给他惹了不少麻烦，他也有想要表达抱怨的时候。他对着但丁故作礼貌地道了句：“早安。”又抽了口雪茄，由着烟草给自己提提神，故意放了个选题，问道：

“我现在有一个坏消息，和一个更坏的消息，你想先听哪个？”

“坏消息吧，惊喜总要留到最后。”

“坏消息是：你现在在拍的电影要跟你解约。”

“这倒是意料之中。”但丁抓了把头发，压下了烦躁，他看了眼莫里森的烟，顾及到身边的尼禄，对经纪人说道：“这里还有个未成年在，我们下去聊。”

他披上外套，带着莫里森下了楼，尼禄则跟在他的身后。

但丁停下脚步，转过头像是询问尼禄为什么要跟着。

“你不能现在就让我去睡觉，这太过分了，还没到睡觉的时候！”尼禄辩解道。

“你该让他一起来听听，”莫里森反而说道，“你这样可不是在照顾他，他已经被你卷进来了——嘿，你早该料到的不是吗？”

但丁从尼禄够不到的柜子里拿出了一瓶伏特加，倒了两杯，一杯递给了莫里森，一杯拿在手里。

“他们打算怎么解约？”

“哈！他们认为是你的‘意外’导致了这个问题，所以根据合同的约定，我们恐怕得付一笔赔偿金，除非你想跟他们打官司。”他看了一眼坐在旁边的尼禄，补充道：“不过，不管是出于经纪人的立场，还是作为朋友，我不建议这么干，你得不偿失。”

但丁灌下半杯伏特加，辛辣的酒液顺着干涸的食道淌进胃里，给他提了不少神，他点头肯定了莫里森的看法，又接着问道：“那之前已经拍摄的部分呢？”

“会找人重新补拍。”

“你都已经替我安排好了。”但丁失笑。

“不客气。我只是在帮你将损失减到最小。”莫里森掐灭了烟头，他松了松腿，“接下来是更坏的消息，关于你的绯闻。”他此时显得有些坐立不安，反而惹来了尼禄好奇的视线。

“我的绯闻有什么新进展吗？”

“咳咳……”莫里森说道，“你知道的，八卦娱记的想象力总是那么丰富，也比较敢乱写……所以……”

“所以怎么了？”但丁追问道。

“他们都在猜，尼禄的母亲是谁。对吧？所有人都很好奇！所以就依着这孩子的年龄，你们放心，福利院那里倒是没透露出什么消息，好在我们早就打过招呼了。不过大家都在猜，你看啊……九年前，跟你关系很近，现在还没有结婚，以前也传过绯闻……以及你当年正处上升期时莫名其妙的长休假……”

“你为什么吞吞吐吐的？”但丁被莫里森弯弯绕绕的话搞得摸不着头脑。

经纪人喝了一大口酒，把心一横，说道：“是蕾蒂，他们都猜尼禄的母亲是蕾蒂！”

但丁差点把酒喷出来，他被呛到了。

“咳……咳咳咳……你不要吓我啊，老伙计……”

莫里森同情地看着他，摊开手，却丝毫没有安慰他的意思，摆出了一副你死好过我死的姿态。

“没有创意！现在的娱记也太没有想象力了！……他们就不能怀疑是我自己生的吗？这样岂不是更劲爆！”

“注意，但丁，冷静一点。孩子还在这里，不要给他引起什么误会。”

趁着尼禄还在思考蕾蒂是谁，为什么听起来那么耳熟的时候，他掏出了精心挑选过的报纸，头条上是个年轻的黑发女人，以及但丁年轻时的照片——两个人挨得很近，像是拥抱一样。

赫然用着最劲爆的八卦语气猜测着两人未经证实的情史。

但丁用沉痛的语气说：“我是无辜的！”

莫里森呵呵一笑，语气中多了几分幸灾乐祸：“你最好自己去跟她解释，我先走了，哈哈，我还得帮你去处理后续。”


	9. Chapter 9

意外和明天同时到来。

震耳欲聋的拍门声响起时，但丁正在吃早饭。

说是早饭，实际上已经是中午了。不过他最近没有工作——你最好还是呆在家里哪儿都别去，别给我们的工作增加负担了，他的经纪人再三叮嘱后——他又过上了宅在家里的半退休式的生活。

连尼禄都请了半个月的假来避避风头，也许等这场风波结束之后，他还得面临转学。这倒是让但丁感到了抱歉，不过他也无可奈何。但丁甚至提出了一个建议：我们可以先回到福图纳，你以前住过的地方，回到熟悉的环境也有利于你的成长。

尼禄反而说道：“那维吉尔怎么办？”

尼禄还没有办法对着但丁的孪生兄长喊父亲，他努力过了，并且表示自己还做不到，这点也得到了但丁的理解，并且还反过来被但丁安慰了。但丁不想跟孩子多说他们过去的恩怨，这实在是没什么可谈的。只不过他还是说道：“就当是一次长时间的度假，怎么样？”

最后尼禄同意了。但丁替他办了转学手续，而尼禄则开始打包。

他望着住了才没多久的房子，对堆满了食物的冰箱和心仪的摆饰，还有快要用惯的家具感到可惜，却还是收拾起了他们的衣服。

但丁的衣服很多，有一大批都是品牌赞助的，在活动或电影拍摄完成后送给了他。不过但丁总是偏好红色系的衣服，从风衣到衬衫，大部分都以这种鲜艳张扬的颜色为主，偶尔还有一些黑色的款式，用来搭配。尼禄将他的外套和内搭分别装进整理袋里，还有很多毛衣。他待在家里的时候，穿着反而很随意，不羁什么款式，穿着舒服最重要。

接着是但丁的一大堆首饰。

他的监护人笑着说道自己年轻的时候，总是喜欢收集一些亮晶晶的首饰。

“像龙一样。”他说着，便抓了只夸张的戒指戴在右手食指上。

他手指修长，骨节匀称，格外好看。戒指上镂空雕刻了一只镂空的做了烟灰色处理的金属骷髅，一只恶魔的角从右眼里穿过，左眼镶嵌了一颗无烧红宝石，宛如血眼。骷髅的嘴里叼了条蜿蜒的蛇，蛇信用细碎的绿宝石点缀着。戒指与他张扬的风格相得益彰，戴在他的手上，更是合适到无以复加。

但丁怀念地说道：“我也不记得这是什么时候买的了。是不是很好看？”

尼禄别过脸，问道：“还有哪些，都一起打包掉。”

“没了。”但丁脱下戒指，扔进盒子里，他在这方面倒是显得有些无心无情，即使是曾经喜爱过的东西，“大部分都被我卖了，剩下的都在这里。”

“收着吧，都送给你了。”但丁把盒子往尼禄的面前一推。

尼禄却说：“我不要，你的东西，自己留着吧。”

但丁哈哈笑出声，探过身揉乱了尼禄毛茸茸的脑袋。尼禄来不及避开，就听监护人说道：“我们去把你的东西也整理一下吧。”

但丁总说自己没什么照顾孩子的经验，不过总是在细节上很得尼禄的喜欢。现在想来，除了血缘的奇妙联系外，恐怕还参照了他的兄长。他从小到大都有一个比较对象，而这个人又恰好是尼禄的父亲。他给尼禄准备了很多东西，不管他用不用得上。

尼禄给自己打包了整整三个箱子，但丁仍觉得不够，摸着下巴，想再塞一些进去。

“够了够了，已经够多了。”

“真的吗？我觉得这件外套也不错，虽然离得不远，不过福图纳的天气怎么样？”

尼禄摇着手，对但丁比划了一下，“我来的时候就一只书包，对吧，就这么多，现在有，这么——多！”

“好吧，”虽然不赞同，但丁还是勉强同意了尼禄的观点，他们是一次短期的旅行，或者度假，还能拜访一下尼禄过去的朋友们。

他们花了整整一天的时间来打包自己的行李，需要带走的东西比想象中的还要多。人一旦有了念想，就总是会瞻前顾后，什么都觉得缺了一点。最后一大一小实在是没有力气了，瘫在沙发上。在获得了尼禄的同意后，但丁高兴地点了个外卖，还问了尼禄晚上要不要看电影。如果想看的话，他可以再叫一些甜食送过来。

尼禄拒绝了但丁，他觉得很累，希望早点睡觉。但丁出去工作的这几天，他已经自己一个人把上次看到一半的电影看完了。

但丁颇有兴趣地问：“虽然这么讲有点奇怪，但是你有什么想法吗？”

“嗯……”尼禄低头苦思冥想了一会儿。

“林肯和乔丹逃出去后会怎么样呢？”

“人总是得想办法活下去的。”但丁先是肯定，接着故作认真地回答，“他们一个继续做演员，一个改行当了设计师。”

尼禄瞪了他一眼，“我不是在问你们！”

但丁眨了眨眼睛，显得很无辜。

尼禄扔下一句“我去睡觉了”就走上了楼梯，进门前还不忘对着但丁，居高临下地说了声：“晚安！”

拍门声还在响，一副但丁不开门就誓不罢休的样子。但丁为了不再次被邻居们投诉，只好起身去开门。

“早上好啊，蕾蒂——”

他声音还没落下，一个女人就推开了他，怒气冲冲地冲进了房间里，与目瞪口呆的尼禄撞上视线。

她眯起了眼睛，猛地转身，但丁投降般地伸出双手。

就听见她说道：“看来这就是我‘传闻’中的儿子？”

“不，他不是你儿子。”但丁强行辩解道。

“我当然知道他不是！”蕾蒂比但丁矮了一个头，在女生中也算得上是高挑的身材。她穿着简单的白色衬衫上衣，下装是短裙，以及一双黑色过膝长靴。干练的齐肩短发，以及异色双瞳。以及连但丁都难以招架的风风火火的架势。

她丝毫不给但丁面子，直接说道：“你的风流债最好别算到我头上，谁会跟一个——上床。”大概是顾及到现场有未成年，蕾蒂故意把那个词用了唇语。却惹来了尼禄的好奇，因为在他的角度看到但丁依旧是无可奈何的模样。

“我不是。”但丁第二次辩解道。

而蕾蒂则是回了他呵呵一笑。接着不再理睬他，径直坐到了尼禄的面前。

“你好，我是蕾蒂。”

“你好，我是尼禄。”

“啊哈，看来基于我们一致的立场——”

“不，”尼禄奇怪地看了她一眼，却说道：“我们立场不一致。”

“小朋友，我还什么都没说呢！”

尼禄却转过头，只看着但丁。

但丁同样坐到了尼禄的身边。蕾蒂看着这相似的一大一小——也难怪八卦杂志会直接将尼禄往私生子的方向上猜测——他们实在是太像了。若不是蕾蒂了解但丁的为人，恐怕也会产生这样的疑问。

蕾蒂心里想到，就直接这么问了：“我都开始怀疑了，他真的不是你的孩子吗？”

“不是。”但丁耸耸肩，蕾蒂已经不是一副兴师问罪的模样了，于是他也放松了下来，说道，“不过他的爸爸你也认识。”

尼禄惊讶地发现蕾蒂瞬间收起了表情，她在两人之间扫了几眼，手指敲击着桌面，不确定地问道：“维吉尔？”

“JACKPOT。”但丁假惺惺地鼓掌。“看来他给我们带来的麻烦总是源源不绝，不是吗？”

“是给你带来的麻烦。”蕾蒂冷笑道。

“我们说的麻烦不是指你，不许多想，尼禄小朋友。”但丁解释道。

“哦，你们慢慢聊，我先去理东西了。”尼禄已经吃完了早饭，对这场闹剧也不感兴趣，也不想掺和。他看出来了，这就是他们俩相处的方式。每个人都有自己同朋友的相处方式，但丁和蕾蒂之间就是这样，他们有着共同的过去，交谈起来就像是带着烟火气息的旧日损友。

蕾蒂追问道：“你们要去哪里？”

“没有工作了，我打算休息一会儿。”但丁轻松地说道。

“呵。”蕾蒂则是又冷笑着看着他，语气却显然不是这么回事，“能把解约说得那么轻巧，不愧是你。不过可惜，你的假期得延后了。”

但丁挑起一边的眉毛看向她。

蕾蒂打开手机，但丁立刻收到了封新邮件。

“新剧本的第一部刚好写完，刚好缺个男主角，刚好你的档期又空了出来。”她咏叹调似的做了个总结，“还有比这更凑巧的事情吗？而且我保证，你一定会喜欢。”

“……”

“而且，上次去拉斯维加斯……”

“我接，我接！什么时候开机？我要联系一下莫里森……”

蕾蒂将手机屏幕对准了但丁，录音功能与聊天界面同时伸到他的面前。

“莫里森已经同意了。”

“哈，你们动作真快！”

“好了，但丁！你的产假今天、现在、马上结束了！”

尼禄这才想起来他为什么之前看到蕾蒂的照片时这么眼熟，她曾经与但丁一起演过电影，可惜只演了一部，之后就改行了。现在正是电影圈里最炙手可热的新锐编剧。


	10. Chapter 10

蕾蒂写了一个有关恶魔猎人的系列剧本。

但丁将剧本打印了出来，整理成一本册子。他坐在沙发上，拿着一支记号笔，遗憾地告诉尼禄，陪他去旅行的计划泡汤了。

尼禄奇怪地看了他一眼，说道：“你在哪里，我就在哪里。”

但丁好笑地夸奖他：“你现在变得活泼多了。”

“那我之前呢？”

但丁支着手臂，像是在征求他的意见似的，“你真的要听我形容吗？”

尼禄摇着手后退。“不了，我一点儿都不好奇。”拉开了与但丁的距离后，又说道：“你又要去拍戏了。”

“所以呢？”

“所以我们从今天开始，要多吃蔬菜。嗯……比如色拉。”但丁最讨厌吃色拉了，尤其讨厌甘蓝。不过，他审视着但丁的身材，在他的小腹上逗留了会儿，故意说道：“你之前吃太多垃圾食品了！”

“小鬼！”

之后很长的一段时间里，在但丁刻意的深居简出下，他们的生活出奇地平静了下来。

直到电影公司宣布他将出演新的电影，又是一片舆论哗然。

几乎没有人看好这部电影，《邮报》甚至直接嘲笑这是一部情节庸俗剧情老套的不切实际的过气超英片“没有人会为上个世纪的品味买单了。”更何况“一个糟糕的编辑遇上了一个只知道打斗的演员，还有什么比这更糟糕的组合吗？”

从电影开拍，但丁就按下了所有的恶评，哪怕是恶劣的舆论几乎将他过去所有的履历都付之一炬，他都没有采取任何回应。但当《新周刊》大肆嘲讽他的新片是蕾蒂与他又一个“不可见人的结晶”时，他直接发表了公开声明，斥责这是一篇不实的、令人作呕的报导，他否认了自己与蕾蒂的关系，并首次正式公开承认尼禄是他兄长的儿子，并且自己拥有他的监护权，希望不要有人再来打扰他们的生活。并且自己已经联系了律师，会将《新周刊》告上法院。

“希望你们喜欢我送来的法院传票。”

尼禄发现，原来但丁会发这么大的火。在他的面前，但丁是温和而优雅的，还会拖着懒洋洋的调子故意逗他生气。虽然他偶尔能窥见但丁的强硬，却第一次从别人那里体会到了他的雷厉风行。

他那么生气，像是一只被碰了逆鳞四处喷火的巨龙。

此时巨龙正咽下了火星，对尼禄说：“不用在意别人的看法，他们只是想要一个八卦的故事而已，供他们茶余饭后的闲聊。至于真相是什么，无论我们说什么，他们都不会信。不过我还是决定要公开你的身份，你没有任何错误。”

“尼禄，你要强大起来，强大到没有人能伤害你。”

“那就能换我来保护你了吗？”

“是的，我在等你保护我，快点长大吧。”

说是长大，其实也是一眨眼的事情。

“还能是谁？能让你这么紧张，又勤勤恳恳来当说客的……”但丁不理会莫里森故意吊他胃口的说辞，直接说道：“只能是我们全世界迷人的时尚女魔头——崔西女士。”

“啊你知道就好！”莫里森的声音放松了下来，“那就这么说定了！”

但丁对着尼禄眨眨眼，像是在说，我猜的不错吧。

“时间和地点你发到我的邮箱里吧。”但丁伸出手，重新拿起了电话，说道，“谢谢你打扰了我的睡眠，现在我饿了。拜拜莫里森。”

莫里森还想继续说什么，电话就被挂断了。

但丁无辜地摊开手，起身来到尼禄的身旁，好奇地问道：“我好饿啊，尼禄。”

“我听到了，你说了两次。”尼禄专注地看着自己的番茄汤。

但丁则抓了一只新鲜的番茄在手上，咬了一口，自顾自地说道：“好甜。”

尼禄吸了口气，压住快要冒上来的火气，“你好好穿衣服！”

“有什么关系——”但丁伸了个懒腰，“反正我是在家里。”

他见厨房里也没什么好帮忙的，而且尼禄也不会允许他搭手。尼禄最好但丁赶紧离开这里，别耽误自己做早餐，不然但丁今天只能继续吃外卖了。

“还有这种好事？”但丁一脸兴致勃勃。

尼禄怒道：“你回去睡觉、看电视、打游戏——随便你做什么！立刻马上离开我的视线！”

但丁感慨孩子大了，青春期越来越暴躁，建议他赶紧找个女朋友。他问道：“你在学校里有没有合得来的女生？”

“没有！”

“你爸爸在这个年纪，都快有你了。”

“呵呵。”尼禄冷笑着看向但丁，反讥道：“那你呢，你都是双倍的这个年纪了，不也还是一个人？”

但丁觉得自己被冒犯到了，他凑到了尼禄的身边。一只手搭在肩上，整个人贴在他的背后，像是环抱着他，尼禄的颈肩甚至能感受到他微热的呼吸，耳边传来但丁刻意压低的磁性声音：“我可不是没有，尼禄，你要我教你几招吗？”

他在撒谎，尼禄心里恶狠狠地想道。自己是但丁最亲近的人，如果他真的有别人，自己一定是第一个知道的人。这些年来，电影和尼禄几乎占据了但丁全部的精力。于是小报把同他合作过的女星全部八卦了个遍，却依旧没有任何值得探索的情感问题，洁身自好到让部分媒体都隐晦地猜测他可能是个 GAY 。可尼禄还是觉得生气，但丁的心里，自己似乎永远是那个跟在他身后的孩子，需要被牵着手引导的对象。

所以他扣住了但丁的手腕，将他反压在料理台上。但丁一时不查，竟忘了尼禄这孩子天生力气大，反而将了他一军。

“多谢关心，但是我已经有喜欢的人了。”

说完，尼禄就放开了叔叔，气鼓鼓地拿起勺子，将汤盛进碗里。

“嗯？是哪位？我见过吗？”但丁表现得像个合格的家长，关心着孩子的情感问题。飞速地过滤出了尼禄日常接触的那几个女孩儿，在心底里却隐隐地有了些猜测，

“可以了，去洗脸吃饭吧。”尼禄却没有回答他的问题。而是将食物摆上了餐桌。

但丁重新坐在尼禄对面的时候，欲言又止地想继续刚才的话题。可是尼禄却仿佛没有看到。

“大家都在说，你的新电影能拿奖。”

“是有几个提名，不过不一定。”但丁嚼着牛肉，咽下去后，才接着说道：“影响的因素太多了。”

“有希望吗？”

“最佳影片大概没有。”但丁笑着，却丝毫不介意，反而对着尼禄就自己的评价了起来，“会拿几个技术类的奖项，或者音乐和拍摄，这些概率比较大。”

“那你的呢？”尼禄又问道。

但丁想了下，对他说道：“最佳男主的话，倒是很有可能。”

“那你就去，那些广告什么的，多增加点曝光。”

“你很希望我拿奖吗？”但丁好笑地问道。虽然他正值壮年，事业有成。但对于奖项，他反而看得很开，并不强求。在他面前的年轻人却刚好处在最血气方刚的时候。

尼禄认真地说道：“我希望所有的荣光都属于你。”

“怎么连你都……。”但丁愣住片刻，又失笑出声，他抓了把头发，颇感无奈，“失算了啊，被你这样说，那我也只能尽力了。”

尼禄闷头解决自己的食物。

“那么你呢？尼禄，你想好了吗……自己想要什么？”但丁放下刀叉，双手交叠，看着被他养大的孩子。他们相差了十七岁，却又共同经历了成长的时光。

尼禄恍惚间觉得，时间停留在他们之间，很久以前，但丁问过他这个问题，不过他那个时候太小了。八年后，他以为自己已经能够给出回答，但他搜肠刮肚，却还是像只追着自己尾巴团团转的小狗。

他喃喃道：“我想……不，我不太确定。”

但丁温和地安慰道：“没关系，你还可以慢慢想。”

等他们吃完了早餐，但丁把餐具放进洗碗机里，对尼禄说道：“莫里森刚刚把消息发给我了——杂志拍摄在下周。这周都被排满了，需要出席好几个通告。所以，你能替我去探望一下维吉尔吗？”


End file.
